OS : imagination de la vie d'Oliver en prison
by allylicity
Summary: OS écrit d'après les idées de Rosace76 qui voulait que j'écrive une fic sur la vie et les sentiments de notre archer préféré maintenant qu'il est incarcéré. (Olicity moment)


**OS : Imagination de la vie d'Oliver en prison**

 **OS écrit d'après l'idée de Rosace76 qui voulait que j'écrive une fic sur la vie et les sentiments de notre archer préféré maintenant qu'il est incarcéré. (Olicity moment)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout un gros merci à Rosace76 pour ses belles idées. J'espère surtout que la fic va lui plaire.**

 **Bonne journée et surtout bonne lecture.**

 **Hâte de lire vos reviews :D**

* * *

Après avoir passé 5 ans en enfer et 6 ans à tenter de sauver ma ville, je vais devoir survivre en prison… voilà le prix à payer.

J'ai fait ce choix pour protéger mes amis et coéquipiers, mais plus important, je l'ai fait pour ma famille. Je n'oublierais jamais le regard d'incompréhension que Felicity a eu à l'hôpital lorsque l'agente du FBI me passa les menottes, ni la tristesse de mon fils quand je lui ai expliqué qu'on allait devoir vivre séparé au commissariat.

Cela fait deux semaines que je suis incarcéré, mais aussi deux semaines où Felicity ne m'a pas rendu visite, John venait accompagné de William comme il le pouvait.

J'essaie de cacher mes émotions, de me montrer impassible face aux injures, menaces et attaques de mes « colocataires » détenus, mais l'angoisse m'envahit peu à peu, surtout depuis la dernière visite de John hier qui m'avait dit ceci :

 _« Tu sais, Felicity vit très mal ton choix de te livrer, même si elle comprend ce que tu as voulu faire pour nous tous. Elle ne vient plus au repère et s'enferme chez vous. William m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de la situation… Elle est très éprouvée Oliver et la presse et certains habitants s'en donne à cœur de joie pour la descendre en flammes à chaque fois qu'elle met un pied dehors… »_

Je soufflais, me sentant impuissant face à la situation. Felicity et William avaient refusé le programme de protection que j'avais demandé à Lyla de mettre en place avec A.R.G.U.S. pour eux deux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé en arriver là.

J'étais enfin heureux avec une femme merveilleuse et un fils exceptionnel… mais maintenant tout s'effondrer.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par la sonnerie indiquant les heures de promenade. Je me forçais à sortir de ma cellule, car si je ne bougeais pas, mes « charmant » voisins me rendaient visite et essayaient de me provoquer pour qu'une bagarre éclate.

Ça leur ferait tellement plaisir à tous ces cons. Je ne vais pas leur donner cette satisfaction. Je me méfis également des gardiens et du personnel qui n'hésitent pas à me faire des réflexions car certains de leur proche ont été impliqué, de près ou de loin, à mes activités de Arrow ou même en tant que Maire.

Ma règle de conduite était de ne faire confiance à personne. Personne.

Je me faisais discret, enfin, autant que je pouvais le faire^^ Avoir mis en prison des tas de colocataires n'est pas très bon pour moi mais j'accepte mon sort et le danger qui l'accompagne.

John, Curtis et les autres poursuivent mon travail dehors et sécurisent la ville grâce à mon sacrifice. Cela m'encourage à ne pas lâcher et à tenir bon.

Comme toutes les après-midi je me dirige à la salle de muscu pour continuer à m'entretenir. Il est important que je le fasse si je veux survivre ici. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui et tant mieux, on ne me fera pas chier.

Mais au bout d'une heure, je déchantais. Horacio et sa bande venait chercher la merde. D'habitude, je suis assez calme, mais aujourd'hui je sens que je vais déraper.

 _« Alors Robin des Bois, qui s'occupe de ta bonnasse de femme en ton absence ? Elle doit se sentir seule…_ commençait à dire Horacio en retroussant les lèvres d'un sourire carnassier.

J'essayais de ne pas répondre et continuer l'entrainement, seulement ce connard se rapprocha. J'essayais de ne pas serrer mes poings.

 _\- Tu sais, je sors dans quelque semaine et vu qu'il y a une place de libre dans ton lit, je veux bien aller m'occuper de ta femme, en tout cas crois moi, elle prendra son pied comme jamais ! Je suis sûr qu'elle suce divinement bien… »_

S'en était trop, je craquais et m'acharnais sur les cinq hommes. J'avais de la rage à revendre et de toute façon j'étais parti pour rester un bon bout de temps ici, donc autant que cela serve de leçon à quiconque m'approchera.

Je ne sentis même pas la lame pénétrer dans ma peau et je continuais à fermer la gueule de ces cons. Au bout de cinq minutes, des gardes me retinrent. L'adrénaline courrait encore dans mes veines. Je contemplais les cinq hommes littéralement assommés à terre.

Puis j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir mon reflet dans une vitre pendant qu'on m'amenait. J'étais couvert du sang de ces petites frappes. J'en avais partout, sur les mains, sur le visage… puis une douleur fulgurante me fit vacillait dans les bras des gardes.

Je perdis conscience peu à peu en pensant à Felicity et William.

* * *

« _J'exige de voir mon mari !_ _Je me fous de vos protocoles ridicules !_ hurlait une voix que j'espérais tellement entendre depuis deux semaines.

Mes yeux peinaient à s'ouvrir. Au bout de deux minutes je distinguais une odeur de désinfectant, et des murs blancs. Je voulais me relever mais la douleur me cloua au lit.

Une infirmière venait à moi, prenant mes constantes.

 _\- Ne bougez pas, vous avez été blessé sérieusement à l'abdomen. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que l'on vous amène à l'hôpital. Vous allez rester quelques jours ici._

 _\- Ok, merci,_ je parvins à articuler.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Felicity accompagnée de Lyla qui s'entretenait avec les gardes pour les occuper. Ma femme était tout simplement magnifique dans son jean noir moulant ses formes à merveille et un tee shirt bleu électrique.

Elle s'approcha et porta sa main à la bouche. Elle avait le teint pâle et des cernes qui me serrèrent le cœur.

 _\- Ce n'est rien Felicity, je vais bien…_

 _\- Tu appelles ça aller bien ?! Regarde toi Oliver !_

Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux bleus ravissant.

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bon sang_?! hurla la belle blonde très en colère. _Tu as envie que William n'est plus de père ! Déjà que c'est le bordel !_

 _\- Un détenu m'a parlé de toi en des termes très imagés et salaces et tu me manque tellement depuis ces deux dernières semaines… Je lui ai fait fermer sa gueule… Je ne veux pas qu'on touche à un seul de tes cheveux, et à William._

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait car ma femme venait de me gifler sous les yeux d'une Lyla très surprise.

 _\- Ça il fallait y penser avant de te rendre ! Comment tu as pu nous faire ça à William et à moi ?!_

Les gardes voulurent interrompre l'entrevue mais Lyla arriva à les faire sortir, ainsi que l'infirmière, me laissant seul avec Felicity.

 _\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dehors_ , répliqua ma femme sur un ton moins cassant.

 _\- J'ai pris cette décision pour éviter que William n'ait à grandir sans toi et moi. Vous risquiez tous la prison. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen Felicity et crois moi, ça me fait mal d'être loin de vous deux et de te laisser gérer les conséquences dehors._

Contre toute attente, mon It Girl se posa sur le côté du lit nicha sa tête sur mon épaule du côté non blessé et recommença à pleurer.

 _\- J'essaie d'être forte Oliver mais sans toi, c'est tellement horrible ! Je sais que les injures vont cesser mais ne plus me réveiller à tes côtés tous les jours, ça me tue._

Je caressais ses cheveux merveilleux et l'embrassait sur le front. Cette fois-ci, une douleur plus profonde s'éveilla. Plus profondes que toutes celles que j'ai enduré dans ma vie entière. Je pris sur moi, mais à l'intérieur, mon cœur se morcelait. Je dis avec douceur :

 _\- A moi aussi ça me manque de ne plus être à tes côtés, ton sourire me manque, tes phrases drôles me manquent… mais je sais que tu as une force incroyable en toi chérie et je t'en prie s'il te plait n'abandonne pas. De mon côté, je te promets de tout faire pour me faire discret et ne plus sauter sur les détenus. Ne me quitte pas._

Felicity releva sa tête et essuya ses larmes. Elle posa son majeur sur moi :

 _\- Oliver Jonas Queen, je te signale que j'ai signé un contrat me liant avec toi toute ma vie. Je ne compte pas fuir cela. Je t'aime, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire._

 _\- Promets-moi de venir me voir, je t'en supplie._

 _\- Je le ferais mais par pitié, sois fort Oliver. Reste l'homme que j'ai appris à découvrir et à aimer._

 _\- Je serais digne de William et de toi. Je t'aime. »_

Je pus faire un baiser langoureux à ma femme avant que les gardes interrompent la visite pour de bon. Je remerciais Lyla d'un signe de tête, en savourant le gout sucré de Felicity resté sur mes lèvres.

Je me sentis apaisé encore quelques minutes. Seule Felicity avait cette emprise délicieuse sur moi.

Il fallait que je ne lâche rien.

* * *

 _ **Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de cet OS? :D**_

 _ **A très vite**_


End file.
